Hermione the Slytherin
by ronsbabiesmomma
Summary: In her seventh year hermione is forced to transfer to Slytherin. Will the Slytherins accept this and welcome her as their own? Highly unlikely. Black-mail, Romance, and Drama ensues.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This story was actually based on another fic, it's the same idea but completely different story. Thank you so much hplvrgurl132 for letting me borrow your concept. And of course I do not own anything belonging to JK Rowling either.

Hermione sat in Professor Snape's office, "…and as the Head Girl it would be prudent to show House unity."

Hermione sat wide-eyed and slack-jawed, "You want me…. To switch houses?"

"No Miss Granger, let's have no misconceptions about that. I do not believe you are a Slytherin, you are a Gryffindor to your very core and I disapprove of the idea. But… the Headmaster feels for whatever reason this will create house unity and acceptance."

"House unity my ass!" Malfoy scoffed. He was sitting in the chair next to Hermione with his arms crossed.

"Language Draco. This was not my idea… and I have a feeling it will fail miserably… but…" Snape pointed his wand and Hermione's robes changed to the Slytherin uniform, "You're in Slytherin now Miss Granger. Your things have already been moved. Draco you can show her the entrance and the password."

Malfoy stood up in anger, "This is ridiculous Severus!"

"Professor Snape to you." Snape stood up and walked to his door, "Not my idea, not my problem, show Granger how to get to the dormitories tonight and then in the morning you can yell at the Headmaster all you want." He motioned for the door and Malfoy stomped out, Hermione quickly following.

"It's not like I chose this, I'm just as unhappy with it as you are." Hermione huffed.

Draco stopped in his tracks, "Shut your know-it-all mudblood mouth Granger… it's irritating. We're here, and the password is 'Purity.'"

"How Slytherin." Hermione rolled her eyes and walked through the passageway into a big room that was tinted green, there was green and silver everywhere, and only one staircase. "Why is it… green in here?"

"We're under the lake. Why do you ask so many questions?" Malfoy huffed, walking over to an armchair.

"Because I'm new to this… does it bother you?"

"Not really." Malfoy shrugged.

"Then don't be a prat. Why is there only one staircase… don't the--"

"No, the dorms are co-ed." Malfoy smirked, he knew she would absolutely not stand for this.

"Co…Co-ed?" Hermione stammered.

Draco grinned evilly and walked up to Hermione, putting an arm around her shoulder, "Make you nervous… Knowing a boy can walk into your room at any minute?"

Hermione shrugged his arm away, "No… thought Slytherins hated mudbloods?"

"Most of us do… I do… but there's no denying you have a nice ass. Gotta start somewhere." Malfoy laughed as Hermione punched him in the arm. "You'll be bunking with Millie and Pansy. Well, unless you choose to bunk with someone else." Malfoy winked.

Just then Pansy came down the stairs, scowling when she saw Hermione, "What's she doing here… in Slytherin robes?"

"I'll explain in the morning, right now it's late…" Malfoy slapped Pansy's ass and grabbed her hand, "See you in the morning Granger."

Hermione woke up in an unfamiliar bed, it was soft and warm and she snuggled into it deeper, sighing. Then she remembered where she was, she jumped up in surprise and looked down at the green and silver comforter. "Well get up mudblood we've been waiting for you." Millicent Bulstrode was standing over Hermione's bed with her hands on her hips.

"Why on bloody earth were you waiting for me?" Hermione stretched and sat up, "I'm not your friend."

"Yes well this whole thing is about house unity isn't it… we can't have you sitting all by yourself, what kind of image would that give?" Millicent sighed and pulled on Hermione's covers, "Get uh…"

Hermione tugged the covers back up to her chin, "Excuse me!"

"I'm sorry. I didn't realize you slept in the nude." Millicent cleared her throat awkwardly and turned around, "Yes well… we'll be waiting in the common room." She walked out of the room and closed the door.

Hermione stood up and got dressed, she looked down at her green and silver uniform and swiped at her tears. She didn't want to be a Slytherin. Harry and Ron were going to think she abandoned them. She sighed and walked down the stairs.

Millicent and Pansy were whispering urgently together on the couch and Blaise, Malfoy, and Theodore Nott were standing by the door playing with a charmed paper plane. Millicent glanced over at Hermione and nudged Pansy in the stomach, "No no no, this will not do." Pansy put her hands on her hips and looked at Hermione, shaking her head.

"What?" Hermione huffed.

"You're robes, they're atrocious, you're a Slytherin! We do not follow school uniform rules. That skirt has to be at least two inches shorter." She walked over to Hermione and grabbed the back of her shirt and pulled it away, "And look at that stomach! If I had your body I'd be flaunting it like mad!"

Hermione twisted away from Pansy's grasp. "I'm only a Slytherin because Dumbledore said I had to be. I am not showing off my body to anyone."

"Didn't have a problem with it this morning." Millicent snickered.

"Excuse me?" Hermione put her arms on her hips and scowled, "You came to _my _bed and uncovered me, I did not go gallivanting around the room nude."

Crabbe's head snapped up, "You sleep nude?" He grinned.

"Didn't know you could speak more than one word at a time… good job." Hermione rolled her eyes and grabbed her school bag, "Well you were waiting on me right? I'm ready." She huffed, pushing past them and storming off to the Great Hall for breakfast.

Ron and Harry were sitting at the end of the Gryffindor table looking around rather confused. Ron spotted Hermione first and frowned, "Hermione!"

Hermione walked over to her two best friends and sighed, "I'll tell you in class…"

"But… what's going on?" Ron asked with furrowed brows.

"I'll explain in class, just know it wasn't my idea. I gotta go sit at their table." She walked over to the Slytherin table and sat in-between Millicent and Pansy where they had saved her a seat.

A/N: I wasn't originally going to post this until I was absolutely done with my other two stories but I just couldn't bare it any longer. Please. Read and Review. And… go to hplvrgurl132's page and read her original b/c I assure you it is far more genius than mine.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione walked into History of Magic and sat down in the very back. Ron and Harry came in a couple of minutes later, sitting on either side of her.

"Okay Hermione, what's going on?" Harry asked.

"Dumbledore supposedly decided to put me in Slytherin, something about house unity… a bunch of rubbish if you ask me. Malfoy and I are going to him today after lessons." Hermione picked at her skirt hem.

"What a load of rubbish!" Ron yelled, Hermione shushed him and he blushed and whispered, "A load of rubbish, house unity? Why does he care about house unity?"

"There was an incident… a Gryffindor-Slytherin incident and someone was hurt. He thinks this might end the feud." Hermione sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose, "I doubt he'll change his mind. I'm stuck a Slytherin… but why me? I'm the most un-Slytherin person he could have chosen."

"That's the challenge." Harry whispered, crossing his arms. He was very familiar with Dumbledore's ways. He knew his thinking process, but this… this was beyond ludicrous.

Professor Binns started talking and Hermione took out a piece of parchment and began taking notes, "Slytherin will be getting points left and right now." Ron grumbled.

"I'm not going to stop trying just because I'm in Slytherin Ronald." Hermione huffed. Later, after class she had a free period. She went to the common room and grumbled the password. Malfoy was lounging on one of the green couches with a book, "You read?" She laughed.

"Yes, I read." Malfoy said simply.

"Er… I was thinking… maybe we should go see Dumbledore while we're both free."

Malfoy sat up and put his book down, "Fine…" He got up and they walked to the headmaster's office in silence, "Do you know the password?"

"Erm… Pumpkin Pasties?" The gargoyle jumped to the side and Hermione and Malfoy walked up the stairs. Malfoy knocked on the door.

"Come in." Dumbledore was sitting at his desk as if he were waiting for them. "Ah Miss Granger, Mister Malfoy. How can I help you?"

"I think you know why we're here Professor." Malfoy said as he sat down.

"Yes… indeed, and I'm sure you know I'm not going to budge on the subject." Dumbledore intertwined his fingers and sat back in his chair.

"But--"

"I did this for a reason, Hermione you are strong… I believe you can be in Slytherin, and unite the houses. I don't really see a problem, you'll still be able to spend time with your Gryffindor friends, just not late nights and meals."

Hermione looked down, the pressure was unbelievable. How did he expect her to unite the entire school? He wanted her to be the great one, the one that did the impossible. There were limits, answering questions… getting outstandings in all her tests… that was easy. This? She couldn't do this. "Fine Professor, I'll give it a better shot." She spoke quietly, standing up. She decided to skip dinner for the night, taking a quick shower in the Head's Bathroom and changing into her old sweatpants.

She walked back into the Slytherin common room, it was empty except for Crabbe and Goyle. Draco sat by them, leaning in and whispering. Whispering, first Pansy and Millicent, now the three of them. She felt her ears burn, the old wives tale is true. Your ears burn when someone is talking about you. Hermione stood up to go to her room but she felt a hand enclose around her wrist, she turned to see Goyle smiling at her, "How about a go?"

"Excuse me?" Hermione pulled her arm back, trying to get out of his grasp.

"How about we go upstairs…" He grinned at her and bounced his eyebrows. Hermione slapped him across the face as hard as she could, he stepped back and blinked his eyes, "You'll pay for that bitch!"

"I'm sure." Hermione mumbled as she ran upstairs to her room, locking her door. A couple minutes later there was a knock on her door, "Who is it?"

"Theodore." A gruff voice came from out in the hallway.

Hermione stood up and walked to the door only opening it a crack, "What do you want?" Hermione sniffed as she took in his appearance. He had shaggy black hair that hung in his eyes and a lip piercing. His body was thin and wiry and his uniform pants fit on him tightly.

He bit at his lip ring and sighed, "To apologize…"

Hermione opened the door the rest of the way, "You didn't do anything to me."

"I know but Goyle's behavior was rude and ungentlemanly. And I felt you needed an apology."

"Well… thanks I guess." Hermione started to close the door but Theodore stopped her, "And… for future reference, call me Nott, I hate my first name."

"Okay… well, goodnight." Hermione closed the door and slipped into bed with a book.

Hermione, Ron, and Harry were sitting in the back of the library, "Is there a reason we are in the library at nine o'clock in the morning… on a Saturday." Ron grumbled.

"Because this is the only place we can talk. You're not welcome in the Slytherin common room and I'm not welcome in the Gryffindor common room." Hermione sighed.

Harry sighed in annoyance, "Oh that's rubbish Hermione. You're still welcome there. People know it wasn't your choice."

"I'm still a Slytherin, and as a rule Slytherins aren't aloud in the Gryffindor common room."

"Is everything alright Hermione… I mean… they're being nice right?" Ron asked.

"Erm… so far. But its only been a week." Hermione cleared her throat and looked down at the table. "Well there was one incident… with Goyle. But it was taken care of." She sniffed, trying to sound casual.

"What kind of incident?" Harry asked angrily.

"Well he… was being crude that's all. He invited me up to his room. But its fine. Boys will be boys." Hermione shrugged. "Gryffindor boys have done the same thing."

"Which Gryffindor boys? I'll murder them!" Ron stood up and pounded the table.

Hermione laughed, "Calm down! Just… never mind. How are things up in the tower?"

"Normal." Ron shrugged.

Hermione checked her watch and put a hand on her stomach, "Well I'm starving. Breakfast?"

"Lovely!" Ron grinned.


	3. Chapter 3

It was Sunday afternoon and Hermione and Ron were walking the grounds together. "Hermione I still don't like this…"

Hermione sighed, this was what seemed like the millionth time they had this discussion, "Ron. I can't help it okay? Just relax. It's already working. There are several new Gryffindor-Slytherin couples. I'm fine okay?"

Ron sighed and hugged her, "Just… don't be afraid to tell me anything 'Mione. I love you." He kissed the top of her head and squeezed her tighter.

"I love you too Ron." She smiled. They had been off and on for three months now. They still bickered like mad, but they just so happened to be on again. She grabbed his hand and they walked back to the Great Hall for lunch.

Hermione kissed Ron on the cheek before sitting down at the Slytherin table. "You and Weasel back together I see." Millicent snorted.

"Not that it's any business of yours Millie. But yes… we're back together." Hermione smiled. She loaded her plate and began to eat, noticing Nott sulking across the table, "Something wrong Nott?"

"Erm… No… just, test next period. Didn't study." Nott grumbled, getting up from his seat, "I'll see you at dinner."

The next morning Hermione put on the ugly green and silver uniform again, trying not to cry as she did so. She walked into the common room, Pansy and the girls were huddled talking again. She sighed and walked over to them, "Good morning."

Pansy looked up in surprise, smirking when she saw Hermione. "Good morning indeed." Pansy giggled.

"What?" Hermione rolled her eyes, she had no patience for the bubbly little airheads today.

"My my Miss Granger, what naughty things you do at night under those covers." Pansy giggled again holding up a photograph.

Hermione frowned and grabbed at it, "What's this?"

Pansy jerked the photograph away and out of reach, "This is a picture of you… naked… doing very naughty things to yourself. I didn't know the little bookworm was such a camera _whore_."

Hermione gasped, "How dare you! I… I did no such thing!"

Pansy held the picture in view but still out of reach, "The evidence would suggest otherwise Granger."

Hermione's jaw dropped, in Pansy's hand was a photograph of her, Hermione, completely naked… doing very scandalous things, her eyes were closed and her face was emotionless, "It's a spell. I'm asleep in that picture. You did something to it!"

"Oh you are clever." Malfoy snorted. He had walked up behind her as she and Pansy were talking, "And I'm sure you are clever enough to realize unless you do exactly what we tell you. This picture is going to be _everywhere_."

"What do you want me to do?" Hermione whispered in a small voice, defeat on her face.

"First thing. You're going to _look_ like a Slytherin." Pansy stood up and nodded to Millicent. "Millie and I are going to give you a makeover." She took Hermione by the arm and started dragging her to the bathrooms, Millicent close behind.

Hermione's eyes started to water, she _knew _she shouldn't have let her guard down. They were Slytherins, how could she have trusted them. Sleeping nude, what was she thinking! When they got to the bathroom Millicent pushed her down in a chair, "First thing. That hair." She cringed.

Pansy took out an industrial bottle of Sleakeeze and began squirting Hermione's hair all over while Millicent followed with a hairbrush. When the bottle was almost completely empty Pansy smiled and took out the curling iron. Hermione felt like they were pulling her hair out bunch by bunch. Why would any girl go through this every day.

When her hair was to Pansy and Millicent's satisfaction Pansy turned her around and sighed, "I suppose we'll just use magic for this… your hair took longer than expected." She pointed her wand at Hermione's face and muttered a spell, Hermione's eyebrows became perfectly plucked.

"Now for that uniform!" Pansy pointed her wand at Hermione's shirt and it tightened to amplify her curves.

"No! Absolutely not! I will not break school rules." Hermione huffed.

"It's just a tighter shirt. It's not breaking school rules. Besides look at you! Why would you hide that? What is that… a C cup?"

"34D thank you very much." Hermione sighed, "Can you please go easy on the makeup at least… I don't want to look like a clown."

Pansy laughed, "We're trying to make you look better. Why would we do that?"

"Hmm.. I'm thinking just a touch of blush… maybe some eyeliner." Millie nodded, "Yes. Close your eyes."

Pansy clapped her hands together when they were done and smirked, "Wonderful. Let's go down to breakfast. I'm starving."

The three girls went back down to the common room to join the guys, Hermione caught other Slytherins she didn't know very well looking at her with shock. She blushed and pulled at her tight shirt.

Draco smirked when he saw her coming, "Who knew the mudblood had a body!" He laughed, nodding at Nott.

Nott stepped forward and slung his arm around Hermione's shoulders lazily, "Um… excuse me?" She looked at him questioningly.

"Nott's your boyfriend." Malfoy smirked.

Hermione pushed him away angrily, "Um no. Ronald Weasley is my boyfriend. This is--"

"The pictures." Malfoy hummed in a sing song voice.

Hermione rolled her eyes and whispered, "Fine."

Nott placed his arm around her waist this time and leaned in to whisper in her ear, "Don't worry, I'll be a perfect gentlemen." He grinned and Hermione could feel his lips graze against her ears, sending shivers down her spine.

They all headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast. As they walked in Hermione felt eyes on her, and why wouldn't they look? First she transferred to Slytherin, now she was strolling in looking like a complete floozy with Nott wrapped around her, everyone knew she and Ron were dating.

They sat down together and Hermione began to eat quietly, loading toast and eggs and bacon on her plate. Pansy gasped and stopped her, "You are going to eat all that?"

"Pansy… you yourself said I had a nice body, Malfoy said I had a nice body. Obviously eating like this has not hindered my figure, so I'll bloody eat what I want. I have already changed my style, and I'm letting Nott feel me up. Do… not… touch… my… food." Hermione snarled.

Pansy sat back in her chair across the table and crossed her arms, "Fine… but when you blow up like a balloon don't say I didn't warn you."

Nott smirked and put his arm around Hermione again, "I like a girl with an appetite Parkinson. Let her eat." After breakfast the group got up to leave, Hermione having no choice but to follow. When they were almost to the exit Hermione heard her name being called. She turned around to see Harry and Ron running toward her.

"Hermione! What's going on? Why is Nott all over you?" Ron asked, the hurt on his face obvious.

Hermione looked over to Malfoy and bit her lip, "Erm… I--"

"She's a Slytherin now Weasel. She has no need for you two." Malfoy sneered. Hermione looked at them pleadingly and started to say something, "No No Granger!" Malfoy snapped, taking her arm and dragging her along with the rest of them.

She turned back quickly and mouthed, 'I'm sorry.' Before they turned the corner and exited the Great Hall. When they were out of site Hermione pushed Nott away and scowled at Malfoy, "What are you getting from this? Why are you turning me into a bloody slut and making me abandon my friends?"

Malfoy sneered and walked up to Hermione, inches from her face, "You wanted to be a Slytherin you got it Granger. I'm teaching you your place."

"Why are you blackmailing me. What do you gain from it?" Hermione huffed.

"I just love watching you squirm Granger." Malfoy sneered.

"What does any of this have to do with me talking to my friends?" Hermione demanded.

"Can't chance you letting slip what we're doing to you. Besides, you're a Slytherin, you do not befriend Gryffindors." Malfoy scoffed.

"Well isn't that the whole reason I am a Slytherin now?" Hermione rolled her eyes and scowled, "And for your information Malfoy I didn't want to be a Slytherin."

Malfoy turned to Nott and smirked, "Control your bitch Nott… she's starting to get on my nerves."

Hermione started to lunge at Malfoy but Nott caught her around the middle, "Calm down. You know you're kind of sexy when you're pissed?" He pushed her back and put his arm around her shoulder protectively, "And don't call her a bitch Draco. I don't call Pansy a slut…. Often." Nott smirked at the look on Pansy's face.

A/N: I didn't mean for my blackmail to be so similar to hplvrgurl132's but there's only so many ways you can blackmail a person. Anyway R/R please. It'll only take a second.


	4. Chapter 4

In class Hermione wanted to just die of embarrassment, everyone was starring and whispering at her, and to make things worse Nott was in _all _of her classes. They were both in the honor program. Nott sat next to her in every class, and why wouldn't he? They were supposed to act like a couple. "Can you please move over? It feels like you're breathing down my neck. I can't concentrate." Hermione hissed at him in Charms.

Nott laughed, "Hermione, Dear, I assure you that is not why you can't concentrate." He winked at her.

Hermione wanted to gag, he was an ogre. Okay, maybe not an ogre. Okay maybe he was rather dashing. But… he still made her sick.

At lunch he threw his arm around her shoulders and took her bag like a gentlemen. Hermione rolled her eyes, "Oh please."

"I told you I'd be the perfect gentlemen." He laughed.

Hermione looked over at him with a grumpy expression but instantly melted at his smile. Melted at his smile? What was going on here, "Bloody prat." She grumbled. She was not falling for him, she just couldn't.

"Why am I a prat?" He asked, a look of false hurt on his face.

"You just… are." She huffed, walking into the Great Hall and slamming down in a seat. He sat down next to her and put her bag by her feet.

Nott poured himself a cup of coffee, "Why are you so intent on hating me? I'm not a bad guy."

"Well… I'm pretty much in a hostage situation here. Am I supposed to like you?" Hermione huffed, grabbing a plate and putting a few things on it.

"Aren't you going to eat more?" Nott asked.

"No…"

Nott growled angrily, "You're not taking what Pansy said at breakfast seriously are you? I told you I liked a girl with an appetite, tuck in."

"Do you honestly think I'd take into consideration anything that trollop suggested I do?" Hermione laughed, "I'm just not hungry. I always eat a light lunch." She reached over to the platter and grabbed another pumpkin pasty and popped it into her mouth, "Happy?"

Nott laughed, "There ya go."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Honestly." She finished her lunch and looked down at her watch, "Well I have a free period. I'm going to the library." She went to stand up but Nott stopped her, "Someone from Slytherin has to go with you… I'm sorry." He added when he saw the look on her face.

"Well… Let's go then." She sighed.

"Can't, I don't have a free period. I'm taking an extra credit Herbology course." He shrugged, "Millie will go with you." He nodded at Millicent and she shrugged.

"Um… no thanks, I think I'll just take a nap in my room." Hermione sighed.

Nott smirked mischievously, "Wish I could join you." He winked.

"I bet you do." Hermione scoffed. She stood up and motioned for him to follow. "I suppose you need to make sure I get there okay?"

Nott chuckled and stood up as well, taking her hand. They walked out of the Great Hall toward the dungeons when someone called out Hermione's name. She stopped and turned around to see Ron standing behind them, "Hermione. Can I talk to you?"

Nott put his arm around her protectively, "She has nothing to say to you Weasley."

"I was speaking to her." Ron seethed, daggers in his eyes.

"It's okay." Hermione put a hand on Nott's arm, "It'll just be a moment. Wait for me." She kissed him on the cheek lightly, mostly for show.

He backed up a little bit to give them privacy, but stood with his arms crossed glaring at Ron. "I just wanted an explanation. Your new outfits, your new boyfriend… you didn't even talk to me first!"

"Ron…" She breathed in deeply, trying to hold back her tears, "It's just…" She paused and looked down at her shoes, "Look I just can't okay? I--"

Ron put his hand up, "No. Save it. On second thought I don't want to know." Ron grunted in disgust and turned to leave.

"Make up your mind! You're a bloody prat Ronald!" Hermione called after him, tears streaming down her cheeks, "A bloody foolish prat!" She started to run after him but a strong arm caught her waist, "Let me go! Let me go Nott!"

"I'm sorry… it's really for your own good." Nott grumbled. He took her arm and started to walk her back to the dungeons. Once they were in the common room he let go of her, "I can stay if you want? I'll just blow off my extra credit. It's okay."

"No I don't want you to bloody stay with me!" Hermione screamed, "This is all your fault!" Hermione sobbed.

"I'm really sorry Hermione… I didn't want it to be like this." He sighed. Hermione turned and ran up to her room, slamming the door shut.


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione sat in the Slytherin common room crying in a chair in the corner. No one seemed to notice or care she was there. She walked out into the corridor toward the Gryffindor common room. Eyeing a mass of red hair a couple yards in front of her she ran forward. "Ginny!"

Ginny turned around and smiled, "Hermione! Are you okay? We haven't heard anything from you since…" Ginny's voice trailed off and she looked away.

"Look I can't explain right now, I probably don't have much time just… tell your brother that I'm sorry and I didn't want it to be like this." Hermione sighed and turned to leave.

Ginny caught her by the arm, "Hermione! Wait… what's going on?"

Hermione's eyes started to water, "Nothing Ginny. Just give him the message please." She jerked her arm away and started to run back to the dungeons. She suddenly hit something very solid and crumpled to the floor.

Strong arms grabbed her and stood her up, "Hermione?" Nott was standing in front of her looking confused.

Hermione wiped away the tears and looked up, "Look I'm sorry if that was 'against the rules' I just had to let my friends know I still cared." She sighed.

"I won't tell anyone." Nott smiled weakly, "Are you okay?"

"Of course not! I've been ripped away from the room I've called home for the past five years, I can no longer talk to my two best friends in the entire world, I had to break it off with a really good guy and my boyfriend, although rather cute, has been forced upon me." She rambled.

"You think I'm cute?" Nott smirked.

"That's not the point." Hermione blushed.

Nott smiled and took her hand in his, kissing it lightly, "Hermione… I don't like the situation either, I think what Draco is doing to you is unfair and disgusting. That's why I volunteered to be your boyfriend. Because if it was someone like Crabbe or Zabini your life would be even more of a living hell right now."

"I… I didn't know that." Hermione whispered.

"Well, I'm going to go. Be careful and don't let any of the other Slytherins catch you out alone." He turned to leave but she caught his arm.

"Wait… can… you walk me to the common room. You know… so I'm not out alone." She blushed deeper with every word.

Nott smiled and held out his hand, "Sure."

She took it and they walked together holding hands in silence. When they reached the Slytherin dungeons Nott stopped her from going inside, "I'm really sorry you had to break it off with Weasley because of all this… I didn't want anyone to get hurt."

"It's not your fault. You're just a pawn in all this as well." Hermione shrugged.

Nott leaned down and kissed her gently. She didn't know why she was letting him, but he felt so warm on her lips. Except the lip ring, gods that lip ring drove her absolutely mad.

They heard a loud whistle and broke apart, "See Nott… I knew you'd come around. Having a toy like that you can't help it." Draco was standing in the passageway leading to the Slytherin common room.

"I'm not a toy!" Hermione yelled, stomping off to her room.

"She was just warming up to me Drake!" He stomped off after her, "Dunderhead." He murmured under his breath.

Nott ran upstairs and knocked on Hermione's door, "Hermione let me in."

The door swung open and Hermione stood angry before him, "I'm not mad at you." She sighed.

"Can I come in?" Nott asked.

"Sure…" Hermione let him in and closed the door behind her.

Nott sat down on her bed and pulled her over to him, "Malfoy's a jackass. I'm sorry. But I want you to know I didn't kiss you because I could, or because of this stupid blackmail thing. I kissed you, because I like you. I think you're very beautiful and smart. And I'm really lucky that, even though it's because of a series of unfortunate events, we're together."

Hermione sighed, "I… can't really say the same. It's not that I'm not attracted to you… I am… really you have no idea." Hermione laughed, "But I can't just, drop my old life. I still love Ron, and I'm conflicted."

"Well, I understand if you don't want to… kiss me or anything. But we are boyfriend and girlfriend, option number two just can't happen." Nott shrugged.

"See… that's the thing. I do want to kiss you." Hermione smiled bashfully.

Nott laughed, "Really?"

Hermione leaned in, "Yeah." She smiled before kissing him.

Just then Pansy walked in, "Well well… what do we have here?"

Nott broke away from Hermione and sneered, "I'm kissing my girlfriend Parkinson. You know… kissing, that thing that Draco won't do to you because of your ugly pug face."

"Draco and I do a lot more than kissing on a regular basis Nott. But ice queen over here wouldn't know anything about that."

"I beg your pardon? Just because I believe in abstinence, and saving myself for someone I love, does not mean I am an 'ice queen'." Hermione stood up, she was tired of Pansy.

Pansy laughed, "What are you going to do mudblood?"

Hermione reached back and punched Pansy, right in the upturned nose. "That!" She screamed, jumping on her and hitting her again.

Nott grabbed Hermione and pulled her off, "Don't! She's not worth it. She'll tell Draco."

Pansy stood up, clutching her nose, "Damn straight I'm telling Draco! You'll pay for that you filthy bitch." She stormed out of the room, slamming the door.

Hermione turned around to face Nott, "What's going to happen? They're not going to… to show my pictures are they?" Hermione's eyes began to water.

"I doubt it. They'll want to teach you a lesson though." Nott brushed the hair out of her face, "You're forehead is bleeding."

Hermione reached up and touched the gash, "Must of happened when I head-butted the little tramp." She scowled.

Nott laughed, "I didn't know you were a scrapper."

"When I need to be." Hermione shrugged, "Well let's go downstairs and see what the damage is." She grabbed Nott's hand and they went down to the common room.

Draco was holding a crying Pansy, his eyes darted at the staircase when Hermione and Nott appeared, "You will pay for this mudblood." He growled. "Her nose is broken!"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "I can mend it. Come here Parkinson."

Pansy turned apprehensively, "How do I know you're really going to mend it?"

"Because if I don't correctly mend it. Then you will show the pictures to everyone. I get it, I'm being blackmailed. Now do you want me to fix it or not?" Hermione huffed.

"Fine…" Pansy walked over to Hermione. Hermione uttered a spell and the nose was instantly back to normal in all its ugly pug glory.

"Happy?" Hermione scowled.

Pansy conjured a mirror and looked at herself, "Hmm. Looks okay, but… no not quite happy. You have to be punished." She turned to Malfoy and smiled, "Drakie, tell her the punishment."

Malfoy smirked, "You're to spend one night in our dorm, in Nott's bed." He winked and Nott, "And what you do behind closed curtains is your business."

A/N: Okay yes… This is a lot like in the original when she was ordered to spend the night after taking the potion. But… it's such a good plot line! At least its not exactly like the original.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: *sigh* I'm sorry I haven't updated My Son in a while… honestly I'm getting bored with it. At least I finally finished my trio fic.. FINALLY! Anyway, on to the story!!**

"**Absolutely not! I will not sleep in the same bed as him. That's just… crossing so many lines. I am a virgin until marriage!" Hermione huffed.**

"**No one said you had**__**to have sex with him Granger." Malfoy laughed, "But now we all know you want to. You were obviously thinking about it." Hermione turned a deep shade of red. "Still sleep in the buff Granger?"**

"**Of course not! I think I learned my lesson about that Malfoy." Hermione huffed, stomping up to her dormitory. Malfoy ran and stopped her, "I believe you are going to the wrong dorm Granger. Ours is this way." He pointed to the other end of the hall.**

"**I'm getting pajamas." Hermione growled. She stomped into her room and closed the door behind her, changing into a pair of baggy flannel pants and a tank top. She walked back out into the hall and glared at Malfoy. "Which bed? I'm ready to go to sleep."**

**Nott walked in and pointed at his bed, "Mine's the one closest to the bathroom. I'll be in in a minute." Hermione crawled onto his bed and slammed the curtains shut.**

"**Good luck mate." Blaise grinned, nudging him.**

**Malfoy clapped him on the back, "If you happen to forget a silencing charm, we won't be put out." Malfoy smirked.**

**Nott rolled his eyes and stripped down to his boxers, "Good night." He opened the curtains and climbed in as well. Hermione was already sprawled out on the right side of the bed her back turned to him, "That's my side of the bed."**

"**Too bad, it's mine tonight." Hermione snapped.**

**Nott took a deep breath and clenched his jaw, "Fine… you sleep on the right side tonight."**

**She grabbed the extra pillows and made a line down the center of the bed. "Cross that line I chop whatever crosses off."**

**Nott rolled his eyes and smiled, "Good night Hermione." Nott laid in bed starring at the ceiling, he huffed and turned on his side, "Are you asleep?"**

"**No." Hermione said simply.**

"**Knut for your thoughts?" Nott propped himself up on one elbow.**

**Even in the dark Hermione was sure her blush was visible, "I was thinking about the kiss earlier…" She heard Nott chuckle, "What? Like you weren't." She huffed, rolling over.**

**Nott reached over and brushed the hair away from her face and neck, "I was… I was thinking I'd very much like to do it again." He bent down barely caressing her neck with his lips, "Can I?"**

**Hermione snorted, "Why ask? I'm your 'toy.'"**

**Nott laid back on his back, "Goodnight."**

"**What?" She sat up and looked at him questioningly, even in the dark she could make out his angry expression.**

"**Let's get one thing straight Hermione, you are not a possession to be had and I don't want you talking like that anymore."**

"**Is that an order?" Hermione scoffed.**

"**No. It's a simple request, I don't like you talking like that." He cupped her cheek and smiled, "You're too damn special to think of yourself like that."**

**Hermione blushed again and smiled, "You're just saying that."**

**Nott leaned in and kissed her forehead softly. "No. I'm really not."**

**The next morning the pillows lay forgotten at the foot of the bed, and Hermione was quite cozy in Nott's arms.**

**Hermione rolled over, and stretched. The boys mattresses really weren't that comfortable. "What time is it?" She yawned.**

**Nott rolled over and stretched like a cat, "My watch says a quarter past noon."**

**Hermione jumped up, "We've missed lessons!"**

"**Relax. It's Saturday." Nott laughed.**

**Hermione sank back down in relief, "Do you think they are still serving lunch?" Her eyes roamed down his bare chest to his lean figure. He had washboard abs and a nice v shaped body.**

**Nott shrugged, "Let's go find out." They climbed out of bed and got dressed, Hermione had brought clothes with her that night. When she came out of the bathroom Nott was dressed in form fitting jeans and a tight black shirt. They walked down together and sat at the Slytherin table. Malfoy saw them and smirked, "Somebody slept in. Tired from last night?" He waggled his eyebrows.**

"**Nothing happened last night." Hermione snapped. She grabbed a piece of toast and bit into it angrily.**

"**I'm sure." Malfoy snorted. **

**Nott reached over and punched him in the shoulder, "Nothing happened!"**

"**You know on second thought sending you to Nott's bed really wasn't a punishment at all." Pansy sneered.**

"**Somebody sounds jealous." Hermione smirked.**

"**Somebody sounds trampy." Pansy snapped.**

"**Pansy! That's a horrible thing to say about yourself." Hermione sniffed, scooping a spoonful of eggs on her plate.**

**Nott put his arm around Hermione's shoulder, "Down kitty."**


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Thank you for your Reviews, I don't own anything of course. Please R/R, flames are not welcome. Constructive Criticism is more than welcome though!!!

Hermione walked into Nott's dorm room and plopped down at the end of his bed. "Hi." He smiled, looking up from his book. Hermione had started to warm up to him. She could not deny he was incredibly attractive, and a terribly good kisser. The other Slytherins made fun of them for being so physical all the time, after all it was not supposed to be fun for Hermione.

She picked at his covers, "Malfoy and the others sent me up here. Apparently you're supposed to be 'keeping an eye on me' while they go to Hogsmeade." Hermione rolled her eyes and looked down at the book, "What are you reading?"

"Oh nothing… Just something for Ancient Runes. Do you want to go? I'll go with you." Nott set his book down and crossed his legs.

"No…" Hermione sighed.

Nott waggled his eyebrows suggestively, "We could make out for a while. I've got the dorm to myself until after dinner." He winked and grinned up at her.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "No thanks."

Nott shrugged, "Well… if you'd like to go down to the library for a bit… I won't tell."

Hermione jumped up, "Really?" She hugged him and ran to the door, "Thank you!" She ran out of the common room and down to the library. On her way there she stopped at the corridor that lead to the Gryffindor common room. She bit her lip and looked behind her, "Just… for a minute. No one will know." She whispered to herself. She walked up to the fat lady, "I don't know the password… but I was wondering if you could just let me in for a few seconds. I used to live in this Tower… maybe you remember me?"

The fat lady looked down at her with a scowl, "No entrance without a password dear. Sorry." She sniffed.

Hermione slumped forward and nodded her head, "Thanks anyway." She turned around and started to walk back to the library. Suddenly she heard her name from behind her, she turned around and beamed. It was Harry, "Harry!" Hermione ran to him and hugged him tightly. "I've missed you."

"Hermione what are you doing here? We thought…" Harry trailed off and looked down awkwardly.

"I'm so sorry Harry. So sorry. You don't even realize how sorry I am." Hermione started to sob and clung to Harry. "C-Can I see Ron?"

Harry looked away nervously, "He's with… his new girlfriend."

Hermione grew rigid and stood up, "Oh…"

"Well, he thought you know… After you started dating Nott, that… well I tried to talk him out of it." Harry shrugged awkwardly and put his arm around her again. "But he should be right behind me! Why don't we go in the common room and talk?"

Hermione nodded and began to walk toward the Fat Lady again when there was a cough behind them and she turned around. Nott was standing there looking incredibly angry, "Hermione…"

"Nott! What are you doing here?" Hermione laughed nervously.

"I thought you were going to the library?" He asked, hurt was apparent in his voice.

"I was," Hermione looked at Harry and then back at Nott, "But I saw Harry and thought I'd say hi."

Nott nodded and rand his fingers through his hair, "Fine." He turned around and began to walk away.

Hermione groaned, "I've got to go after him. I'm sorry. Tell Ron I said hi." Hermione ran after Nott, finally catching him at the grand staircase, "Nott wait!"

Nott turned around with folded arms, "What? Going to explain yourself? How you lied to me. I trusted you! You said you were going to the library." He huffed and looked away.

"I was! I was on my way when I just ran into Harry."

Nott laughed cruelly, "Didn't look like you were walking in the direction of the library to me."

Hermione frowned, "You think I was going to… with _Harry_?"

"I see how it is. You bloody won't let me touch you but everyone else gets a go?" Nott shook his head.

"No one has ever gotten 'a go.'" Hermione growled through gritted teeth. "If you must know Nott, you are the _only_ person that has ever gotten to second base with me." She turned and walked down the stairs back to the Slytherin dungeons.

Hermione lay sobbing on her bed when Pansy and Millie walked in, "What's the matter with you?" Millie asked.

"Nothing…" Hermione sobbed, she sat up and wiped her tears.

Pansy looked at Millie and then sat down at the foot of Hermione's bed, "Obviously you're lying. What happened?"

"Nott and I had a fight." Hermione sighed. She pulled her legs up and hugged her knees.

"About what?" Millie asked curiously.

Hermione rolled her eyes at the gossipy little twit, "Nothing. Nevermind I'm going to bed."


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning Hermione stomped down the common room. Pansy and Millie were whispering on the couch, Hermione suspected it was about her because as she passed they quickly shut their mouths. She walked toward the entrance but was stopped by Malfoy, "Oi! Granger! Where do you think you're going alone?"

Hermione turned angrily, "I'm going down to breakfast. And I'm going whether you have a designated babysitter or not. Don't worry, I won't talk to anyone." She huffed.

"What's got her knickers in a twist?" Malfoy growled.

"We've had a row." Nott said simply before following her out. "Hermione!" He called out to her once he had caught up to her.

"What? I suppose you told Malfoy all about last night and I have to go back to be punished." She crossed her arms angrily and glared at him.

"I didn't tell him. Can we please talk?" Nott asked.

"No." Hermione started walking to the Great Hall.

"Hermione! You realize you're still in your pajamas don't you?" Nott smiled.

Hermione stopped and looked down at her short shorts and tank top, "Damn." She turned around and stomped passed Nott back to the common room. "This doesn't mean I'm talking to you."

Nott followed her into the common room and up to her dorm, "Can I just apologize for jumping to conclusions?"

Hermione opened her wardrobe and stripped her tank top off, putting on her uniform shirt, "No."

Nott smiled and came behind her, stopping her from buttoning the top, he ran his hands up her front, grasping her thin lacey pink bra, "Please?" He kissed the side of her neck.

She sighed and leaned into him, "You can't just feel me up and think it's an apology."

He moved the hair away from her neck and kissed the other side, "What if I said I was a horrible prat last night. And I didn't mean what I said. I was just jealous… I hate Potter. I can't help it. I was designed to, it's in my blood."

Hermione turned around, "Well he's my best friend. And if you really have any interest in this relationship… if you truly want to be with me, blackmail or no blackmail, then you're going to have to get used to him being around. Because when this is all over he's going to be back in my life." Hermione pouted and crossed her arms.

Nott smiled, "Do you have any idea how delicious you look right now?"

"Don't change the subject Nott. Do you accept that?" Hermione put her arms around him, "Because I'd really hate loosing you."

"Fine… just. Don't talk to him again until this is over. I might get in trouble too." Nott kissed her forehead, "Do you want me to leave so you can finish getting dressed?"

Hermione smirked mischievously, "You don't… have to."

***

After breakfast Hermione took Nott's hand, "Free period?"

"Yup." Nott smiled, they walked back down to the common room and sat down on a couch, Hermione laying her head down in his lap. She opened a book and began to read, "Not particularly what I had in mind." Nott smiled.

"Really…" Hermione sat up and looked at him, "And what did you have on your mind?"

Not bent to her lips, ghosting a kiss over them, "You tell me." He smiled, wrapping his hands around her waist and pulling her into his lap.

"Hmm… I think you want to finish that potions essay you've been putting off for weeks." She kissed him and grinned, "Then… you want to clean out your wardrobe because it looks ghastly."

"You're giving me chores?" Nott chuckled.

"No… I'm simply telling you there are a lot more important things we should be doing on our free time than snogging like animals."

Nott raised his eyebrows, "Like animals?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "The essay or your wardrobe. Finish those… then maybe."

Nott stole one final kiss before getting up off the couch, "I'll do my wardrobe first. Care to keep me company?"

"Sorry I'll distract you. Besides I've got an essay of my own to finish."

Nott huffed and went to his room to start cleaning up. Malfoy was sitting on his bed, "What are you doing in here?"

"I'm cleaning my wardrobe out."

Malfoy scoffed, "Why?"

"Because, apparently it looks ghastly." Nott rolled his eyes and took the pile of unfolded clothes out of the bottom, throwing them onto the floor. He picked up a shirt and shook out the wrinkles and hung it up.

Malfoy rolled his eyes, "Oh honestly." He pointed his wand at Nott's wardrobe and it instantly straightened itself. "There… now why are you up here? You and Hermione looked pretty cozy on the couch."

Nott sighed, "She shut me down. Said there were more important things to be doing than snogging."

Malfoy chortled, "More important than snogging? Since when?"

"Oh shut it Draco. As if you ever snog." Nott rolled his eyes.

"Me and Pansy— "

"You and Pansy are for show." Nott laughed.

"We are not! Pansy and I… we do a lot more than snogging on a regular basis." Malfoy crossed his arms like a little kid. Nott was almost sure he was about to stick out his tongue.

"Okay… whatever you say Draco." Nott laughed and walked out the door, "I'm going to go tell 'Mione I'm done."

Hermione was still sitting on the couch, her feet tucked under her and her hair spilling over her parchment, "Hello there beautiful."

"Trying to get in my good graces?" Hermione looked up from her essay and smiled.

"Well I thought I had already done that. Flatter never hurts though." He shrugged, "We've got about twenty minutes… What do you want to do?" His eyes twinkled with mischief.

"I want to finish my essay. And it wouldn't hurt if you started on yours." Hermione smirked.

"You're shutting me out again?" Nott sighed and picked up a blank roll of parchment and a quill, "Fine… but only because I really want you back."

A/N: I am so sorry I haven't updated in so long. I hadn't even realized how long it's been! My computer is still down and I am looking for a job because I got into a car accident and now have a hefty ticket to pay PLUS fix the damage on my car. I'll try updating my other fics too but I can't promise anything fantastic. I'm so so sorry. I hate when authors wait months to update. And I hate being one of those authors now. Please R/R if anyone is still reading. After nearly two months of no updates I would understand if you gave up on me.


	9. Chapter 9

Nott walked into the common room, he had just gotten a letter from his father. He spotted Hermione and went to sit with her. "What's that?" Hermione asked pointing to the letter still clutched in Nott's hand.

"Oh…" He hastily shoved it in his pocket, "Nothing." Hermione frowned but knew not to question further, Nott took her legs and moved them into his lap.

"Something's wrong." Hermione pushed the hair out of his eyes and ran her thumb along his cheek.

"I've just had a long day." Nott shrugged. "Can I sleep in your bed tonight?"

"Sure, as long as you keep your hands to yourself." Hermione shrugged.

Later that night, Hermione and Nott were lying in Hermione's bed. "Hermione are you awake?" Nott sighed.

"No… What's wrong?" She turned to face him, pulling him closer.

"I got a letter from my father… they want to initiate me." Nott sighed.

Hermione grew rigid, "You mean—"

"The Death Eaters, they…" Hermione heard what suspiciously sounded like a sob, "They've got a mission for me. Next weekend is my initiation. Apparently the Dark Lord can't wait until I graduate."

Hermione sat up, "Nott, what's your mission?"

Nott sobbed again, "I have to kill someone… my father didn't go into detail. But apparently they turned their back on the Dark Lord."

Hermione hugged him, "Nott you can get out of this. We can go to McGonagall. They can hide you until the war is over." Hermione started to cry too. "Please…please."

Nott wiped the tears from her cheeks, "Don't cry. I can do this. It's… I have to Hermione."

Hermione sniffed, "Who are they making you kill?"

"Hermione don't… you know too much already." Nott hugged her closer and kissed her forehead, "Let's just… go to sleep."

The next morning Hermione woke up alone, it was only Thursday so she knew he hadn't left yet. She got dressed and went downstairs to the common room. He wasn't in there either. "Pansy… can you walk me down to breakfast please." Hermione sniffed.

"Have you been crying?" Pansy sneered.

"Just walk." Hermione rolled her eyes and started to make her way down to breakfast.

"Nott told you about this weekend, didn't he?" Pansy sighed.

"You know about it?" Hermione's head snapped to look at her.

She shrugged, "Of course, it's Draco's initiation too, Draco was crying about it last night."

Despite herself Hermione let out a snicker, "Malfoy cried?"

Pansy glared at her and opened the door to the Great Hall, "You didn't hear that from me."

"Of course not." Hermione closed her mouth tightly and looked at the Slytherin table; Nott was sitting at the end with Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle. "I suppose they are talking official business, and its best not to disturb them."

"You're a fast learner Granger. You'd make an excellent Death Eater's wife one day." Pansy walked off to sit with her friends.

***

Ron looked up from his plate, "Why's Hermione just standing there?"

Harry looked up reluctantly, "Ron, why torture yourself? She's with Nott now. She hasn't talked to us in--"

"What if it's not her choice?" Ron frowned.

Harry rolled his eyes, "Ron you're not on about that again? If Hermione were in trouble she'd have found a way to tell us by now. Remember second year? Not even being petrified stopped her from telling us what was attacking everyone and how it was getting around."

"'Suppose your right." Ron grumbled and glanced at her again. She had moved to sit with Millicent Bulstrode and Pansy Parkinson. "I wonder why she's not sitting with her beloved _Theodore_."

"Ron!" Harry huffed.

"Right… sorry." Ron turned his attention back to his breakfast.

***

Hermione felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up. "Oh, Hello."

Nott kissed her on the head and sat down next to her, "Sorry… we were… erm, planning."

"Say no more." Hermione smiled. She took his hand and stood up, "I'm all done if you'd like to walk me to class."

"Love to." Nott grabbed his back and threw his arm around her shoulder, "Sorry I left before you woke up." He said loudly as they passed Ron and Harry.

Hermione scowled and turned to see Harry and Ron's mouths both hanging open, gawking at her, "You did that on purpose."

Nott laughed, "Yes… I did."

"Bloody fantastic, now they think we're shagging." She huffed.

Nott burst into laughter, "'Mione everyone thinks we're shagging."

Hermione stopped and scowled at him, "What?"

"Everyone assumes—" Nott shrugged.

Hermione crossed her arms, "But you've set them straight haven't you?"

Nott took her hand and kissed it, "Don't be cross with me, I'm leaving tomorrow and I might not come back."

At that Hermione's eyes grew watery and she huffed, "Don't remind me." She pulled him closer into a hug and sighed, then remembered what they had been talking about and pushed him away, "Nice try. You've set them straight right?"

"Erm… well… I haven't comment either way. I've just sort of… ignored them." Nott bit at his lip ring nervously and looked at her.

Hermione shook her head, "I suppose." She sighed and started walking to class again.

Later that evening Hermione was sitting in the common room alone, Nott hadn't left yet but she hadn't seen him since breakfast. He promised he'd say goodbye. Hermione looked up from her book nervously.

"He hasn't left yet." Pansy sat down next to her and rolled her eyes, "Honestly Granger just when I start to sort of like you, you go and get all annoying."

"Aren't you worried at all? They might not come back tonight… they might die." Hermione's eyes began to water again and she huffed angrily at herself for being so emotional.

"They'll be fine Granger." Pansy patted Hermione's arm awkwardly.

Hermione nodded and tried to read again, finally after what seemed like ages Nott came and sat next to her, "We're about to leave." Was all he said.

Hermione turned to him and studied his face for a few minutes, "Please be safe."

Nott nodded and reached down to kiss her, "This is not goodbye." He breathed.

"It bloody better not be." Hermione smiled weakly and kissed him gently on the lips.

A/N: Hmm… I wanted that goodbye to be a lot more intense… but this is all I could come up with. I will hopefully be updating a lot more often. I'm terribly sorry I haven't and I thank all of you for being patient with me. As usual this story isn't going in the direction I initially intended but… not bad I guess. Anyway thank you for reading and please review! (But… I mean… you don't have to its not as if I deserve it. Haha)


	10. Chapter 10

Hermione sat in her dormitory absentmindedly turning the pages of a book. She was supposed to be writing an essay for Millicent. While the boys were gone on their mission the Slytherin girls who knew about the blackmail had made it a point to make Hermione's life a living hell. Polishing shoes, doing homework, and one time Pansy even made her scrub the girls bathroom floor, without a wand, just for fun.

She sighed and shook her head, trying to focus on the book. The essay was due in the morning and Hermione didn't want to think what Millicent would do to her if it weren't finished. She already knew about the Goblin Revolution, whipping out an essay on it would have been incredibly easy. But Millicent has specifically told her 'not to make it sound too smart. I don't want Professor Binns to get suspicious'.

Pansy suddenly walked in the door smirking, "Heard from Nott yet?"

Hermione sighed, this was Pansy's usual greeting as of late, "Of course not Pansy."

"I suspect they'll be back soon. It's Sunday and The Dark Lord wouldn't want to raise suspicion by letting them miss school." Pansy sat down on her bed.

"Gee thanks." Hermione snorted. She threw the book down and sighed, "Tell Millicent her essay is done when you see her." Hermione stretched and got up from the bed, "Are you heading down to dinner? I'm starving."

Pansy sighed as if this were a great inconvenience, "Sure..." Pansy linked arms with Hermione and they walked down to the Great Hall together. Pansy talked at Hermione the whole time, but Hermione wasn't really listening. She was thinking about Nott and pushing the food around on her plate. She couldn't eat knowing what he might be doing.

"Do you think they'll really have to kill someone?" Hermione whispered.

Pansy stopped talking and turned to Hermione, "What?"

"The boys... Malfoy, Zabini, and Nott... Do you think they really have to kill someone?"

Pansy sniffed, "I think they will do what the Dark Lord asks of them. As will I after I graduate."

"You want to become a Death Eater?" Hermione asked.

Pansy scoffed, "It's my destiny."

"And when you loose the war?" Hermione growled.

Pansy put down her fork, "Let's get something straight Granger, I may be civil to you but it does not mean we're friends. I will be a Death Eater, and when it comes down to it... if I have to, I will kill you." Pansy stood up, "Have one of the other Slytherin's take you back." She turned and stormed off angrily.

Back in the common room Hermione was sitting in her favorite armchair by the window. It was a quarter past eight and Nott was still not back. Hermione sighed and looked out the window, the next thing she knew there were strong arms wrapped around her. She jerked away groggy and confused, she had fallen asleep in the chair, "What's going on?" Her eyes came into focus and she realized who was standing in front of her, "Nott!" She jumped up and wrapped her arms around him.

He bent and kissed her, tangling his hand into her hair, "I've missed you." He panted when they finally pulled away.

"Did you..." But the questioned died on her lips, the look on his face told her everything.

"Let's go somewhere where we can talk about this in private." Nott whispered. He grabbed her hand and they walked upstairs to his empty dormitory.

"So?" Hermione sobbed, she was shaking. "Did you?"

"I'm officially a Death Eater." Nott whispered.

"Let me see." Hermione felt a tear run down her cheek.

"Hermione--"

"Let me see." She repeated.

Nott hesitated before pulling off his shirt, his left arm had a large tattoo that wasn't there before. The Dark Mark. The tattoo was crude, and sharp. It was red and angry, "I think it might be infected." Hermione said calmly. She took her wand out of her bag and tried to murmur a healing charm, "Of course..." It hadn't worked. There were certain charms on it to prevent removal or any kind of healing. The pain was part of the initiation.

Nott pushed her hand down, and pulled her closer to him, "I'm not... Hermione I don't want this. You know that right?"

"Yes... I know." Hermione sighed. "Tell me about it."

"Erm... Well," Nott sighed, "We arrived at Malfoy Manor Friday evening. My dad was there, our fathers all gave us our robes and masks. They told us we had to wear them to the ceremony."

"What was the ceremony? What did you have to do?"

Nott ran his fingers through her hair and kissed her sweetly, "Are you sure you want to hear this?"

"Yes." Hermione said firmly.

"Alright," Nott paused for a second, "We... we put on the robes and masks, and then we all met down in the Malfoy's parlor. He was waiting... He made us kneel before him. He told us this was the highest honor we'd ever receive in our lives."

"Right..." Hermione huffed.

"He gave us our mission and--"

Hermione crossed her arms, "What was the mission?"

"Erm... we had to... we had to go to the Muggle village and... there was a raid of sorts. We pretty much pilvaged and..." Nott didn't continue, he didn't want to relive it.

Hermione sobbed loudly, "Did you kill people?"

"Please don't cry Love." He wiped the tear off her cheek tenderly with his thumb, "You're way too beautiful to get all splotchy." He laughed.

Hermione chuckled and looked up at the ceiling, and then back down to Nott, she traced a line over his peck muscles and down his abs, "Have I ever told you..." But she was stopped by a soft kiss on her lips. She suddenly grabbed Nott and pushed onto him, deepening the kiss. She pushed him down onto the bed letting her fingernails press into his shoulders.

Nott's hands where on her hips, he slowly let them trail up her sides and under her shirt. He unsnapped her bra and pushed it and her shirt over her head and threw them onto the floor. "Hermione..."

"Nott... I--" Hermione bit her lip. She didn't know how to put how she was feeling into words. "I thought I was going to loose you."

Nott smirked and kissed her, "You'll never loose me Hermione."

"I love you Nott."

Nott smiled, "Call me Theodore."

Later, Hermione was wrapped in Nott's arms, her hair was stuck to her forehead and her cheeks were rosy red. She turned to look at Nott, he had a huge lazy grin on his face. "Was that you're first time too?" Hermione asked suddenly.

Nott's grin vanished, "Erm...No."

"Was it... someone in Hogwarts?" Hermione asked curiously.

Nott sighed, "Hermione I love you now. Let's not discuss our pasts."

"Someone I know then..." Hermione sat up and looked him in the eye, "It's okay." Hermione laughed, "I don't need to know." She slammed back into the pillow, "Because I'll be your only for the rest of my life."

"The rest of your life? That's a long time..." Nott smiled.

Hermione scoffed, "Maybe..."

Nott grimaced, "Let's not ruin this moment with reality."

"Agreed." Hermione smiled and wrapped her legs around him, kissing his neck.

"Seconds already?" Nott laughed.


	11. Chapter 11

Hermione woke up the next morning and laughed, Nott was scowling and mumbling something in his sleep. She smiled and started to plant soft kisses all over his face until he opened his eyes, "'Morning." He smiled.

"Good Morning." Hermione sat up and yawned, "I think we've missed lessons."

Nott ruffled his hair and looked down at his watch, "Just the first one."

Hermione got out of bed and started to collect her clothes, "Want to walk me down to the kitchens first? I'm starving."

Nott laughed, "Hermione Granger, skipping class?"

Hermione rolled her eyes and threw him his pants, "C'mon."

They walked together down to the kitchens, Hermione tickled the pear in the portrait and sat down at a small wooden table in the corner, "Miss! Dobby hasn't seen you in ages!" Dobby bowed, his ears flapping as he did.

Hermione smilled, "Hello Dobby. How have you been?"

"Wonderful Miss! Dobby enjoys working at Hogwarts very much." Dobby looked over to see Nott, "What is Miss doing with this boy?"

Hermione shook her head and laughed, "Can we please have some breakfast Dobby. We slept in."

"Dobby knows this boy... he visited Dobby's old master's home frequently." Dobby scowled.

"Just... some breakfast Dobby... please?" Hermione sighed.

Dobby grimaced and walked away, coming back with two plates. "Here you are Miss.... and Sir."

"Was that Draco's old house elf?" Nott asked after Dobby had left them alone.

Hermione nodded, "After Harry set him free Dumbledore gave him a paying job here."

Nott scoffed, "Paying a house elf?"

Hermione punched him in the arm, "They have rights!"

"Oh... that's right. You're still involved in SPEW?" Nott rolled his eyes.

"You know about SPEW?" Hermione's eyebrows furrowed.

"Of course." Is all he said before tucking in.

Hermione sat down at her table in Potions. A ball of parchment hit her in the head and she looked around confused, Harry motioned for her to open it.

_Where were you at breakfast_

_**Oh honestly Harry. I slept in. We shouldn't be writing in class**_

_Afraid your Slytherin friends will see?_

_**Harry you don't understand**_

_Help me understand. What do you see in that Slytherin wanker anyway?_

_**You don't even know him Harry how can you judge?**_

_Ron seems to think it's not your choice_

Hermione wadded up the note and threw it down angrily. She glared at Harry before continuing her notes on the theory of the Dreamless Sleep Potion.

After lessons Nott walked Hermione to the library. "I'm going to go back up to the Common Room. You'll be okay right?" Not was obviously remembering the last time he trusted her to be alone.

"I'll be fine." Hermione scowled.

Nott kissed her forehead and left the library. "Where's Granger?" Draco scowled as Nott walked into the Common Room alone.

"Library..." Nott grunted.

"You left her alone?" Draco growled. He stood up and walked to the door, "Honestly am I the only one that hasn't gone completely nutters around here?"

Draco slammed the library door open, causing Madame Pince to round the corner angrily, "What is the meaning of this?"

"Sorry Madame... it... stuck." Draco smiled his charming smile and Madame Pince nodded.

"Just be careful Mr. Malfoy." She sighed and disappeared back into the stacks of books.

Malfoy's smile vanished and he quickly made his way to the corner Nott had pointed at where he left Hermione. "She's not there." Malfoy growled.

Hermione indeed was nowhere to be found. Malfoy walked back over to Madame Pince, "Excuse me... Did you see where my friend Hermione Granger went."

Madame Pince snorted, "'Friend' that's rich. Her real friends Potter and Weasley came to collect her."

Draco balled his fists angrily and muttered a "Thank you," through gritted teeth.

After they were back in the hallway Draco turned on Nott, "You see what you've done? She went to Scarhead and Weasley once before. What made you think she wasn't going to again?"

Nott was flabbergasted, he truly thought after all they'd done, he could trust her to stay put, "Look Draco We don't know what happened okay? Um... they could have come and taken her against her will or--"

Malfoy scoffed, "You honestly think that's what happened?"

Nott growled, "Yes!" He sighed and shook his head, "I guess I just want to believe that... I mean... after last night--"

Draco cocked his head in curiousity, "What happened last night?"

"Nothing. I'm going to the Gryffindor common room." Nott turned and ran to the tower.

"Password?" The fat lady asked.

"I don't know the password... I need to speak with someone inside. It's an emergency!"

"No password no entry." The fat lady shook her head.

Nott growled, "PLEASE! You... you've let people in before I know you have."

The fat lady rolled her eyes, "If you are referring to Sirius Black he used deadly force."

"I'm prepared to do the same." Nott crossed his arms and glared.

"Nott? What are you doing here?" Harry's voice came from behind him.

Nott whirled around, "There you are Potter. Where is she? What have you done with Hermione?"

"What are you talking about?" Harry's eyebrows knitted together in confusion. "I haven't spoken to her since she got angry at me in potions today.

"Madam Pince saw you Potter! She saw you take Hermione out of the library so where in the bloody hell is she!" Nott had started to walk towards Harry as he spoke and was now only inches from his face.

"I swear to you I don't know!" Harry pushed Nott away from him, "Now get out of my face. If someone has taken her disguised as me we're wasting time arguing about it!"

"I'll find her myself. I don't need your help Potter." Nott turned and started to run toward the Great Hall.

A/N: I suck so much. I am so so sorry. I've gotten really lazy about my writing lately :/ I'm really gonna try and do better. Please don't hurt me. Also I don't own anything as usual.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Wow... it's been a really long time since I've updated and for that I wholeheartedly apologize. Especially because last chapter was a cliffhanger. Okay so here's the deal. I am leaving in September for basic training. I'm gonna try REALLY HARD to finish ALL of my open stories before then. But if I don't it will probably be no sooner than February before I can update again after September 18th. So... please please bear with me. I hope you all have added me to your alerts and are still interested in the story. Oh also, the word processor I am currently using doesn't have spell check so please forgive any typos! Okay onto the next chapter FINALLY! Oh... and I don't own anything.

Hermione woke up in a dark room, her head was pounding and she could taste blood in her mouth. She sat up slowly feeling dizzy, "Hello?"  
There were clanging noises and someone walked in, "Finally awake?" Hermione didn't recognize the voice.  
"Where am I? What's going on?" Hermione tried to adjust to the dark but she couldn't see anything.  
"Don't ask questions." There were footsteps and then a torch on the wall was lit, illuminating a small portion of the room. Hermione looked up to see the person wearing a Death Eater's mask and holding a tray. "Eat." They thrust the tray into her hands and walked away.  
Hermione sat up and looked down at the tray, there was a small piece of bread and two slices of cheese. She quickly scarfed them down and looked around in panic. The last thing she remembered was someone claiming to be Harry dragging her out of the castle to Hogsmeade. Then it went black, they must have used polyjuice potion. Of course she would trust Harry and Ron!  
She didn't however, understand why. Why her? What were there plans? Was she going to die?

"WAIT! NOTT!" Harry ran after him, "We've got to tell Dumbledore. If someone went through all the trouble to brew polyjuice potion... it's obviously not another student. This might be beyond us."  
"Beyond us? You're Harry friggin Potter!" Nott screamed, "Besides I know who did this. I know where she is."  
"What?" Ron's face turned red in furry and pushed Nott, "I knew it. I knew it! You and the rest of the Slytherins. You all brainwashed her into liking you! It was all part of some elaborate plan."  
"What? No! I knew nothing about this!" Nott pushed Ron back, "And if I did, do you think I'd come to you? I would have just taken her!"  
"STOP ARGUING!" Harry pushed them away from each other. "Come on. We're skipping Dumbledore. Where do you think she is Nott?"  
"Malfoy Manor. But I'm warning you now Potter," He pointed to Ron, "if he-"  
"Why did they take her?" Harry interrupted.  
"Probably to lure you there. Like I said I didn't know anything about this."  
Harry turned and started walking to the secret passage to Hogsmeade, "C'mon."

Hermione heard loud clanging again and a voice coming toward her. She recognized the voice this time. Bellatrix Lestrange walked into the light grinning, "Hello Poppet."  
"What do you want?" Hermione spat.  
"Tut Tut tut... now that simply won't do. You need to address me with_ respect_." Bellatrix pointed her wand at Hermione and she recoiled in pain. "Not going to scream for me?" Bellatrix laughed. Hermione pressed her lips together tighter and closed her eyes. "I hope Potter gets here soon. The mudblood stench in here is getting unbearable." She stepped closer to Hermione and crouched down beside her, "You better hope he gets here soon Mudblood. I might get impatient." She dragged her wand across Hermione's throat, "I have orders not to kill you. But... The Dark Lord has no sympathy for mudbloods, I'm sure he wouldn't be too broken hearted."  
Hermione jerked away and scowled, "You're pathetic." Bellatrix slapped Hermione across the face and spat at her.  
"Don't you ever talk to me that way again unless you have a death wish." She growled.  
"Maybe the stench isn't my muddy blood. Maybe it's the side effect of horrible inbreeding and bad hygiene." Hermione held her head up high. "On my dumbest day as a Mudblood I'm ten times smarter than you and your inbred, pure blood."  
"CRUCIO!" Bellatrix screamed.  
"Bella!" A voice sounded from the dungeon entrance, "Come... the Dark Lord has requested your presence."  
Bellatrix lowered her wand and scowled, "You got lucky." She spat again before turning and leaving.

Harry, Ron and Nott Apparated onto the Malfoy Manor's east grounds, "Where will they have her?"

"The dungeons most likely." Nott scowled. He began to walk quickly across the lawn, Ron and Harry followed. "You shouldn't have come Potter, this is exactly what they wanted."

"Why didn't they tell you about the plan. You're a Death Eater now aren't you?"

Nott stopped short and turned around to face Harry in shock, "What?"

"Oh come off it. You, Malfoy, and Zabini all mysteriously disappear for the weekend. It was slightly more than obvious." Harry rolled his eyes.

"We're still... erm... young. They don't share anything important with us. Besides no one knows about me and Hermione or the blackmail so why would they think to inform me?" On their way to Hogsmeade Nott had informed Harry and Ron all about the blackmail and Hermione's strange behavior this year. Apologizing to Ron over and over again on the way things ended between he and Hermione.

"You seem to know a lot about it for someone not informed." Ron said haughtily.

"Look Weasley I told you, I fell in love with her okay? I can't just hand her back to you. It stopped being a game long ago." Nott grumbled in frustration.

"Okay okay... both of you need to shut up. We need to find Hermione and get her safe. Then you all three can hash it out." Harry crouched down and ran closer to the Manor. Ron shot one more dark look at Nott before following him.

"How do we get to the dungeons?"

"Allow me to show you." The three boys turned around to see Fenrir Greyback standing behind them with a wolfy grin on his face.

A/N: Don't worry. I'm going to update again very soon. I mean it. Probably tomorrow or the next day. My goal is to have this story finished before the end of the week. And then on to finishing Feelings but that one will take a little longer since its still pretty much in the beginning.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Okay here's the second update!

Harry stood up and drew his wand, "There's three of us and one of you."

Greyback chuckled and grinned wider, "I think I have the upper hand here."

Alecto Carrow appeared around the corner dragging along Hermione by her hair, which looked even more wild and unmanageable than usual, "Drop your wand or I slash her throat." He brandished a long silver blade in his hand before pressing it up against Hermione's neck. "One wrong move and we'll see just how filthy her blood is."

Harry lowered his wand, "It's me you want. Let her go."

"Harry no—"

Alecto pressed the blade more tightly, "Shhhh." He whispered into her hair. "Drop your wand to the ground Potter, throw it away from you."

Harry did as he said, "It's me you want… who Voldemort wants." Harry stepped forward, "Take me. Let her go."

"NO!" Greyback shouted, "You, Ginger and the traitor are all coming with me." He picked up Harry's wand, "Expelliarmus!" Nott and Ron's wands went flying out of their hands. "Now move."

There were a group of Death Eaters standing in the Malfoy's parlor. "What's going on Alecto?"

"Caught Potter and his friend sneaking onto the grounds. Surprisingly, Nott's boy was with them."

"Nott's boy?" Lucius Malfoy stood up. "Theodore? What are you doing here?"

Nott bit at his lip ring nervously, "I… I knew you had Hermione Granger."

"So? What does she mean to you?" Malfoy cocked an eyebrow suspiciously.

"Everything! She means everything to me! We've been dating all term." Nott yelled defiantly.

"You little blood traitor! Wait until the Dark Lord hears about this. You were just initiated!" Malfoy shook his head, "The Dark Lord does not forgive traitors, you're father will be punished too undoubtedly."

"My father had nothing to do with this! This was my choice. My treachery!"

"And you will be shown the consequences of your actions! Wormtail!"

Wormtail rushed forward and bowed low at Malfoy's feet. "Sir."

"Go to the Dark Lord. Tell him what has just transpired and ask him what to do about this. In the mean time Alecto, send them all to the dungeons."

Alecto smiled, he still had the knife to Hermione's throat, "C'mon. Let's go you lot. And don't try anything funny or the mudblood will die."

Harry, Ron and Nott turned and walked out of the room shortly followed by Alecto and Hermione. "Take a right at the end of the hallway and follow the stairs." Alecto barked. Once they were at the dungeons Alecto threw them all into the room and closed the door.

"Hermione!" Nott grabbed her and held her close, "Merlin I can't believe it. I'm so sorry. So so sorry." He held her out at arms link and looked her up and down, "Did they hurt you?"

Hermione shook her head, tears welling up in her eyes, "Harry…. Ron. They, it was a trick. I'm sorry I should have—"

"No. I should have never left you alone." Nott pulled her close again and kissed every inch of her face. "I love you so much, if anything had happened—"

He was interrupted by Harry clearing his throat, "Hi um… we're in the room too."

Hermione ran to them and hugged them both, "Thank Merlin you're alright too."

Ron grimaced as Hermione took Nott's hand and kissed him again. "Do you two have to do that in front of me?"

"Honestly Ron it didn't start out meaning anything, it hurt me so much to—" Hermione gushed.

"Don't have to explain. Nott already did. It's okay Hermione, really. I want you to be happy. But it's going to take some time before I can watch you snog him." Ron's face had turned a pale green.

Harry cleared his throat again, "Not to be rude or anything. But… can we focus on getting out of here right now?"

Nott, Hermione and Ron all nodded. "I know my way around here pretty well." Nott said, "I've been coming to the Manor since I was in diapers."

Harry nodded, "Good. What's our easiest escape route?"

"Well… the easiest way out is the way we came. Up the stairs, down the hall, and through the parlor. Obviously that's a little too er… high traffic right now though."

"Okay… Is there another way?"

"Not one where we won't cross someone's path. I'm assuming you're not ready to kill Voldemort quite yet, right?"

"Um no… not quite." Harry scoffed.

"Then it has to be the parlor." Nott shrugged. "Voldemort is camped out in the dining hall, the dining hall is the only way to the kitchens, and the kitchen is the only other door besides the front door."

"What about windows? Can't we find a window to go out of?" Ron asked.

"Do you honestly think we'll have enough time to find a window that opens and crawl out of it one by one?" Nott rolled his eyes.

"Okay! Okay, we'll go for the front door." Hermione looked around, "Now… how do we get out of the dungeons?"

Nott grinned, "I can pick the lock." A couple minutes later the four teens were walking quietly down the dark hall. "Okay… I'll go first and make sure the coast is clear, then I'll motion for you to follow. Hermione you first, then Ron, then Harry. Got it?"

The trio all nodded in agreement and Nott looked around before bolting to the end of the hall. He peaked around the corner before motioning for Hermione to follow. After they were all together at the end of the hall Nott peaked around the corner again into the parlor. "Okay… it's empty." Nott whispered. "Hermione go first."

"What?" Hermione's eyes grew wide in horror.

"We don't have time to argue about this. They might come back any minute, it only makes sense for you to go first. You're the one we need to get out of here. Run to the door, turn left and keep running. There's a tall oak tree about 100 meters away. That will be our meeting point."

"I don't want to leave you." Hermione's eyes water, "We can run together."

"No… I have to make sure Harry and Ron get out okay too." Nott pulled Hermione into a hard kiss, "Go. I'll see you in a few minutes." He smiled before pushing her away gently.

Hermione gave him one last worried look before turning and running, she made it to the door with no interference and opened it as quietly as possible. Leaving it open she turned left and ran as fast as she could to the tree. After a few minutes she saw Ron, "Is everything okay?"

"No sign of anyone yet." Ron hugged her and sighed, "I'm glad you're okay."

A loud boom came from the Manor and Ron and Hermione ducked behind the tree, "What do you think that was?" Hermione cried in panic.

"I don't know… it… it could be anything. Look! Look! There's Harry." Harry had just come into view panting. Hermione ran to him and hugged him, "What happened?"

"We've got to go." Harry grabbed her by the elbow and started to run down the hill he and Ron had arrived at.

"But Nott! Where is he? What happened." Tears welled up in her eyes, "Harry!" She jerked her arm away from him and stopped in her tracks, "Where is he? Where's Nott."

Harry looked down, "I'm… I'm sorry Hermione. They caught him."

"No…" Hermione dropped to her knees and sobbed, "Nott! NO!"

Ron bent down and took her in his arms, "We've got to keep going. If we don't it will have been a waste." He pulled her up and put her arm around his neck, and putting an arm at the bend of her knees he picked her up. She hugged him tightly and buried her face in his neck, still sobbing. The three walked across the lawns, hiding in the shadows until they came across a road. "How do we get back to Hogwarts?"

Harry threw out his hand and suddenly there were bright lights, the Knight Bus stopped right in front of them, "I thought you needed a wand for that?" Ron looked up baffled.

Harry shrugged, "Thought I'd give it a go." He climbed onto the bus, "Hogsmeade."

"Bless my soul, if it ain't the Golden Trio! Off on one of your adventures?" Stan Shunpike beamed.

Harry looked over at Hermione awkwardly, "Er… just let us know when we're in Hogsmeade please."

A/N: Lol so sorry if you just went to click on the update and then found it was deleted, I make little side notes at the bottom of every chapter for myself, saying things I want to include or the general outline of the chapter, and I totally forgot to delete that when I uploaded. So… yeah. All fixed now though! Enjoy! ((next chapter is the final chapter! I'm excited and also sad.))


	14. Chapter 14

*********TWO YEARS LATER*********

Hermione sat at her kitchen table in her flat, she was holding the Daily Prophet and crying. "WAR MEMORIAL BANQUET TO BE HELD IN HONOR OF THE FALLEN" was the front page caption. The war had ended a year ago, she had been there with Harry and Ron when it happened of course. There was a knock on the door and Hermione wiped her eyes quickly, "Come in!" She called turning to make a cup of tea and pull herself together.

"Hey Herms. What's up?" Ginny called from the front hallway.

Hermione smiled, "Just making tea."

"Have you seen the newest Witch Weekly?" Ginny grinned mischievously.

"Oh Gods… what now?" Hermione sighed, getting two mugs down from the cabinet and sitting down at the table with Ginny. Witch Weekly was a rag in Hermione's opinion. They were always following her around with camera's and publishing embarrassing photographs and lies about her.

Ginny pulled out a copy and slammed it down on the table, "HERMIONE GRANGER, WAR HERO AND BOMBSHELL BREAKS ANOTHER HEART"

"Another heart?" Hermione scoffed, "I would have to have broken a first one. Who are they claiming I've dumped now?" A couple months ago a story had come out that Hermione was romantically linked with The Weird Sister's bass player Donaghan Tremlett and after a whirl wind relationship she cold-heartedly dumped him at a concert right before the band went on. Hermione had never met Donaghan Tremlett. The only time she'd ever even been in the same room as him was during the Yule Ball her fourth year.

There was a large picture of Hermione wearing a short evening gown coming out of a restaurant with Oliver Wood, "Quidditch player Oliver Wood (Puddlemere United) and Hermione Granger were spotted eating dinner in Muggle London this weekend. It seems Hermione has moved on from her latest relationship with Weird Sister's Donoghan Tremlett and moved right into the arms of Oliver Wood. Miss Granger seems to have a thing for Quidditch Players, we all still remember how she broke poor Viktor Krum's heart back in her school days. Will this relationship last or is it another in a string of flings for Miss Granger?"

Hermione slammed the tea kettle down onto the table, "'String of flings' what total rubbish! Ollie and I are just friends. I haven't even been in a relationship since…" Hermione choked on the last word and bit her lip, "Anyway, Witch Weekly is rubbish."

Ginny sighed, "And Merlin forbid you stand too close to a guy at this banquet. Whoever the poor bloke is will be your 'latest victim.' Honestly haven't you been through enough?" Ginny threw the magazine into the bin with a look of disgust.

"I don't think I'll even be going to the banquet." Hermione murmured.

"What? You have to go, you're kind of what it's about."

"No it's not, Harry won the war… and it's about the lives that were lost. I'm still very much alive." Hermione sighed, tears coming to her eyes again.

"Oh! Hermione…" Ginny rushed over to Hermione and gave her a hug, "I'm so sorry. That was very inconsiderate of me."

Hermione sighed, "I still miss him Gin. Is this healthy? It's been so long. I… But I still love him." Hermione sobbed into her hands.

"Of course you do. You never got closure. There wasn't a funeral or acknowledgement. Of course you're still hurt. It takes time." Ginny patted her on the back and kissed the top of her head. "Look… why don't we go shopping… we can buy new dresses for the banquet. It'll take your mind off things."

Hermione wiped her tears and nodded, "Yeah… okay."

Ginny smiled, "I'm going to go home and get dressed. I'll be back in twenty minutes okay?" Hermione nodded and Ginny apparated out of the flat.

Hermione went to her bathroom and ran the hot water for a shower. A little while later she was sitting in front of her vanity, her hair in curlers and only one eye with makeup. There was a knock at her door. "Ginny just come in!" She growled, fixing the other eye. The knock came again, louder. She stood up and went to the door, "Ginny I said…" Standing in her doorway was not Ginny Weasley. "Oh!"

"Hello Hermione." A tall man with shaggy black hair in his eyes and a lip piercing smiled down at her.

"No… you… you're dead!" Hermione gasped.

"I am? Well then this is awkward." The man laughed.

"Nott!" Hermione jumped into his arms and kissed him passionately, "How the bloody hell did you find me?"

"You're not that hard to find Miss Granger," He pulled out a copy of Witch Weekly, "Your flat is all over the news. Oliver Wood huh? Doesn't seem your type. Donoghan Tremlett however… I can definitely see you with him." Nott laughed.

Hermione shook her head, "No! NO! I haven't… I wasn't—"

Nott laughed, "Relax Hermione I know it's rubbish. Can I come in?"

Hermione laughed, "Yes! Yes of course."

"I see you're getting reading, another date?" Nott asked casually.

"The banquet… and no I'm going stag." Hermione motioned for him to sit down. "Where have you been? What happened that night?"

"In hiding… a witness protection of sorts." Nott shifted uncomfortably, "I don't like to talk about that night."

"I've missed you Nott." Hermione took his hand and kissed it, "So much."

"I've missed you too Hermione, I was so worried. I was sure you'd go off and marry Weasley or something and forget all about me." Nott frowned.

Hermione pulled him closer to her and kissed him again, "I could _never _forget you."

_Fin_

A/N: There you are my lovelies. The final chapter to Hermione the Slytherin. Hate it? Love it? You made me wait so long for THIS? Leave it in a review!


	15. Rewritten ending

*********TWO YEARS LATER*********

Hermione sat at her kitchen table in her flat, she was holding the Daily Prophet and crying. "WAR MEMORIAL BANQUET TO BE HELD IN HONOR OF THE FALLEN" was the front page caption. The war had ended a year ago, she had been there with Harry and Ron when it happened of course. There was a knock on the door and Hermione wiped her eyes quickly, "Come in!" She called turning to make a cup of tea and pull herself together.

"Hey Herms. What's up?" Ginny called from the front hallway.

Hermione smiled, "Just making tea."

"Have you seen the newest Witch Weekly?" Ginny grinned mischievously.

"Oh Gods… what now?" Hermione sighed, getting two mugs down from the cabinet and sitting down at the table with Ginny. Witch Weekly was a rag in Hermione's opinion. They were always following her around with camera's and publishing embarrassing photographs and lies about her.

Ginny pulled out a copy and slammed it down on the table, "HERMIONE GRANGER, WAR HERO AND BOMBSHELL BREAKS ANOTHER HEART"

"Another heart?" Hermione scoffed, "I would have to have broken a first one. Who are they claiming I've dumped now?" A couple months ago a story had come out that Hermione was romantically linked with The Weird Sister's bass player Donaghan Tremlett and after a whirl wind relationship she cold-heartedly dumped him at a concert right before the band went on. Hermione had never even met Donaghan Tremlett and he certainly wasn't her type even if she had. She usually went for men that bathed. The only time she'd ever even been in the same room as him was during the Yule Ball her fourth year.

There was a large picture of Hermione wearing a short evening gown coming out of a restaurant with Oliver Wood, "Quidditch player Oliver Wood (Puddlemere United) and Hermione Granger were spotted eating dinner in Muggle London this weekend. It seems Hermione has moved on from her latest relationship with Weird Sister's Donoghan Tremlett and moved right into the arms of Oliver Wood. Miss Granger seems to have a thing for Quidditch Players, we all still remember how she broke poor Viktor Krum's heart back in her school days. Will this relationship last or is it another in a string of flings for Miss Granger?"

Hermione slammed the tea kettle down onto the table, "'String of flings' what total rubbish! Ollie and I are just friends. I haven't even been in a relationship since…" Hermione choked on the last word and bit her lip, "Anyway, Witch Weekly is rubbish."

Ginny sighed, "And Merlin forbid you stand too close to a guy at this banquet. Whoever the poor bloke is will be your 'latest victim.' Honestly haven't you been through enough?" Ginny threw the magazine into the bin with a look of disgust.

"I don't think I'll even be going to the banquet." Hermione murmured.

"What? You have to go, you're kind of what it's about." Ginny rolled her eyes. Anything about the war was a touchy subject for Hermione.

"No it's not, Harry won the war… and it's about the lives that were lost. I'm still very much alive." Hermione sighed, tears coming to her eyes again.

"Oh! Hermione…" Ginny rushed over to Hermione and gave her a hug, "I'm so sorry. That was very inconsiderate of me."

Hermione sighed, "I still miss him Gin. Is this healthy? It's been so long. I… But I still love him." Hermione sobbed into her hands.

"Of course you do. You never got closure. There wasn't a funeral or acknowledgement. The last time you saw Nott was when Greyback dragged him to the dungeons. Of course you're still hurt. It takes time." Ginny patted her on the back and kissed the top of her head. "Look… why don't we go shopping… we can buy new dresses for the banquet. It'll take your mind off things."

Hermione wiped her tears and nodded, "Yeah… okay."

Ginny smiled, "I'm going to go home and get dressed. I'll be back in twenty minutes okay?" Hermione nodded and Ginny apparated out of the flat.

Hermione went to her bathroom and ran the hot water for a shower. A little while later she was sitting in front of her vanity, her hair in curlers and only one eye with makeup. There was a knock at her door. "Ginny just come in!" She growled, fixing the other eye. The knock came again, louder. She stood up and went to the door, "Ginny I said…" Standing in her doorway was not Ginny Weasley. "You... you're dead!" Hermione shook her head in shock, "I mean... I... you." She stuttered.

"Hello Hermione." A tall man with shaggy black hair in his eyes and a lip piercing smiled down at her.

"No… you… you're dead!" Hermione gasped.

"I am? Well then this is awkward." The man laughed.

"Nott!" Hermione jumped into his arms and kissed him passionately, "How the bloody hell did you find me?"

"You're not that hard to find Miss Granger," He pulled out a copy of Witch Weekly, "Your flat is all over the news. Oliver Wood huh? Doesn't seem your type. Donoghan Tremlett however… I can definitely see you with him." Nott laughed.

Hermione shook her head, "No! NO! I haven't… I wasn't—"

Nott laughed, "Relax Hermione I know it's rubbish. Can I come in?"

Hermione laughed, "Yes! Yes of course."

"I see you're getting reading, another date?" Nott asked casually.

"The banquet… and no I'm going stag." Hermione motioned for him to sit down. "Where have you been? What happened that night?"

"In hiding… a witness protection of sorts." Nott shifted uncomfortably, "I don't like to talk about that night."

"You're not going to tell me... after two years of me thinking you were DEAD you show up on my doorstep as casual as you please with those same gorgeous eyes and that damn lip ring and you're not even going to explain how the bloody hell it's possible?" Hermione raged with tears in her eyes.

"Fine... I'll tell you. But first you have to break it off with Oliver Wood, I didn't come back from the dead just to have the love of my life shagging some thick headed-sexiest-man-alive-three-years-in-a-row Quidditch player."

"Oliver Wood and I are just friends. I haven't... since you." Hermione crossed her arms indignantly.

Nott chuckled, "Okay okay. Here's what happened." He leaned closer to her and his face became very serious. "I'll start from the beginning of that night. You see, it was always in the plans. For me and you to be together, for you to come with me that night. For... Look Hermione before I continue you have to know. I'm not a Death Eater, I never wanted to be. You know that right?"

"Of course I know that." Hermione frowned.

"I'm not proud of what I did... but it doesn't matter because Harry is alive. Just remember that. Harry is alive."

"Nott-"

"Just let me finish. The whole plan formed when you first became a Slytherin. Draco told Voldemort and Voldemort and the others formed a plan to get Potter right where they wanted him. The plan was to get close to you somehow, to form some sort of aligance, it just never occured to any of us that it would be romantic. After the pictures, and the blackmail, it became all too easy. The plan backfired though... or rather, they didn't tell me the rest of it. After you were kidnapped. I was in a panic, that hadn't been part of the plan that I was aware of. I went to Harry, he came with me to the manor... and it all unfolded from there. The next thing I knew I was in the Dungeons with Greyback and he was telling me what a lovely job I had done. How it 'was going to be ever so fun to torture the pretty little mudblood'. I didn't know Hermione you have to believe me I didn't know any of that was going to happen. I'm so sorry. See, I wasn't supposed to really fall for you, and I did Hermione. I loved you so very much."

"You were going to let them kill me?" Hermione gasped.

"NO! Don't you listen? I didn't know about that part of the plan!" Nott yelled.

Hermione leaned in closer, "I've missed you Nott." Hermione took his hand and kissed it, "So much."

He wiped the tear streaking down her cheek, "I've missed you too Hermione, I was so worried. I was sure you'd go off and marry Weasley or something and forget all about me. Then the news articles... a new guy every week it seemed like." Nott frowned.

"None of those articles are true," Hermione pulled him closer to her and kissed him again, "I could _never _forget you."

_Fin_

A/N: I decided I wasn't happy with the first ending and neither were my readers. So I reworked it. I know it's not perfect, but at least I explained what happened a little better this time. I think before I was just so excited to finally finish it that I didn't really pay attention. I had ideas but didn't follow through. Anyway, I hope this ending is better for everyone. And I will be updating Feelings soon too.


End file.
